


Buffy, The Immortal Vampire Slayer

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BtVS/Highlander, The Series Xover.<br/>Takes place pre-Angelus season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy, The Immortal Vampire Slayer

**Prologue**

_**In every generation, there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires,  
the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. ** _

_Wolf Howl._

__**He is an Immortal. Born in the Highland's of Scotland in 1592. He is not alone.  
** There are others like him, some good, some evil. For centuries, he has battled the  
forces of darkness, with holy ground his only refuge. He cannot die, unless you take  
his head and with it his power. In the end, there can be only one. Let it be  
Duncan MacLeod, the Highlander. 

_Here we are, born to be kings, we're the princes of the Universe._  
I am Immortal, I have inside me blood of kings.  
I have no rivals, no one can be my equal.  
Take me to the future of the world. 

*****

Ring. Ring. Riiing.

Giles didn't bother to look up from his reading as he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rupert! Hello, there! This is Joe. Joe Dawson."

"Joe! Hello! And how are you this fine evening?" Giles said to his friend  
over the phone.

"I'm doing good. My club is doing well. The reason I am calling is because  
I have a favor to ask. I was wondering if you would look up Vivian Montgomery  
in your diaries." 

"That would be just fine. May I ask what I shall be looking for?"

"Well, it has come to my attention that another Immortal has entered the Game  
in your area, yet we cannot find who it is. This has happened before, with  
Vivian Montgomery, and our resources say to reference the Watcher's Diaries.  
Since I know that you are the new Watcher for the Slayer, I figured you might  
have the one I needed."

"I would be happy to check for you, Joe."

"Thank you, Rupert. I'll be sending my friend, Duncan MacLeod, to Sunnydale to look  
for the missing Immortal and to retrieve any information that you find."

"Ok. I'll start immediately."

Giles and Joe Dawson continued to chat for a few more minutes before hanging up.  
Giles thought with a bit of excitement building  
in him. 

**Part One**

"...and the Invisible Man said, 'I don't know, but my ass sure hurts!'"

Giles looked up to see three teenagers burst into the library laughing.  
he thought, nodding to Buffy and one half of the Slayerettes.

 

"Hey Giles!" Buffy said, sitting on the counter.

"Hey G-man! Any doom and gloom in the forcast for tonight?" Xander asked.

"Xander, I have told you time and time again not to call me 'G-man.' And no,  
there are no prophecys that I can find that reference tonight. So if you don't  
mind, I have some research to do," Giles said. He went into his office and closed  
the door.

The three looked at each other before shrugging.

"So, shall we Bronze?" Buffy asked.

"Party at the Bronze," Xander said, dancing in his weird way.

"Go Xander!" Willow said as they headed out the door.

*****

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Giles looked up from his desk to see someone standing at his office door. "Yes?"

"Are you Rupert Giles?" the man asked. He was around the same height as Giles,  
with long dark hair pulled back in a cord and was wearing a trench coat.

"Yes, I am. May I help you?" Giles asked.

"I'm Duncan MacLeod. Joe Dawson sent me," Duncan said shaking Giles' hand.

"Ah, yes, Mr. MacLeod. Won't you have a seat," Giles said, leading them over  
to the table. "I regret to inform you that I have been unable to find anything  
on Vivian Montgomery, but I have only researched the past 1,000 years as of yet."

"I'm in no rush. Did Joe tell you I was also in the area looking for another  
Immortal?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, he said something along those lines. I am sorry to say that I have not  
come across any Immortal in Sunnydale," Giles said.

"Well, Mr. Giles, sometimes the person may not know they are an Immortal. They  
chalk it up to luck or a miracle."

"Please, call me Rupert. I have not heard of any miraculous recoveries recently,  
either, other than the undead of course."

"'Undead'?"

"You know, Mr. MacLeod, vampires, demons, et cetera," Giles said.

"Duncan. And I have not run into any vampires in awhile. We tend to avoid  
them," Duncan said.

"Yes, well I imagine you don't want an Immortal Vampire on your hands."

Suddenly, Duncan looked up towards the door, his Immortal senses telling him another  
Immortal was nearby. He reached into his coat and put his hand on his sword.

Several teenagers burst into the library. Duncan thought, relaxing. 

"Hey Giles!" Buffy said before noticing the visitor. "How's it hangin'?"

"Um...quite well, Buffy. I'd like you to meet Duncan MacLeod," Giles said.

"What a hottie," Willow whispered to Cordelia and Buffy. The girls giggled.

"Ladies. Gentlemen," Duncan said, nodding his head towards them.

"I thought you were going to the Bronze tonight," Giles said.

"Been there, done that, made the movie," Xander said.

"We just stopped by to tell you we ran into some _friends_ on our way home,"  
Buffy said looking pointedly at Giles.

"Anything I should be concerned about?" Giles asked.

"Nah, we kicked some slay...er...that is...we took care of them," Xander said.

"Cordelia, you're going to need a giant shoe horn to get Xander's foot out  
of his mouth," Oz said. The gang laughed.

"Have you seen Angel?" Buffy asked.

"Angel," Willow and Cordelia sighed jokingly.

"Hey!"

"No, Buffy, I am afraid he has not been here this evening," Giles replied.

"Oh, well. I'll probably see him later. I'll check in with you tomorrow morning,"  
Buffy said, heading out the door. "C'mon, guys. Let's leave Giles and his friend  
alone."

"Bye Giles!" "See ya!" "Later, G-man!" The rest said as they left as well.

"Sorry about that, Duncan. The exuberance of youth," Giles said.

"One of them was the Immortal," Duncan said without preamble.

"Really? Hmm. I wonder which one it could be?" Giles said, pondering the  
thought. "It may be any of them, really."

"You mean you don't know which one of them has come close to death already?"  
Duncan asked, surprised.

"Well, you see, Duncan. Buffy is the Slayer. And her friends are what Willow likes to call the 'Slayerettes.' They have all been very close to death many,  
many times, I am afraid," Giles said.

"The blond was the Slayer? She doesn't even look strong enough to carry her own  
luggage," Duncan said.

"Yes, Buffy is definately the Slayer. And, believe me, she is quite strong," Giles  
said, thinking about his sparring match with her the other day, unconsiously rubbing  
his shoulder.

"Well, I guess a little detective work is in order then. Thank you, Rupert. Let me  
know when you find the information on Vivian Montgomery," Duncan said, shaking  
Giles' hand again.

*****

Giles, as usual, worked well into the night before finding any reference to Vivian  
Montgomery. What he did find, however, was rather extraordinary, even to him.

**Part Two**

Duncan went to the cemetary that night to try to see the Slayer in action. As he  
was approaching, his senses indicated another Immortal was nearby. Silently,  
he drew his sword, turning it under his shoulder. He continued cautiously into the  
cemetary.

*****

"Ut-oh, Buffy. Heads up. I think Jackson Grover is about to make an appearance,"  
Willow said, pointing to the grave they were sitting by.

Buffy stood up and pulled out a stake. "It's about time. My butt was getting  
sore from waiting." The newly risen vampire looked around for a second before  
targeting Buffy as its first meal. But before he could move to attack, Buffy staked him.

"Did you see the look on his face, Buffy, as you staked him?" Xander said, giggling  
like a school girl. "He looked so surprised!"

"Well, how would you look, nimrod, if you just got staked?" Cordelia asked from  
her perch on a tombstone.

"Probably better than you do first thing in the morning, Cordelia," Xander retorted.  
He looked at Willow and Oz. "She is scaaaaaaaaaary. I think the dead Inca Mummy  
woman was better looking than Cordy in the morning."

"Well, at least I am able to make myself look great. You, on the other hand,  
are stuck in perpetual ugliness," Cordelia snapped. Willow, Oz and Buffy rolled  
their eyes as Xander and Cordelia started fighting. 

"Hush!" Buffy suddenly said, looking around. "Somebody's coming."

Xander and Cordelia shut up immediately. Everyone pulled out protection.  
Crosses and squirt guns filled with holy water.

"Is that for me?" A voice asked from behind the tree where they were gathered.

Buffy jumped into fighting stance. Upon seeing who it was, she relaxed. "Angel.  
Don't _do_ that! Make some noice, will you!"

"Yeah, you could have been dust, deadboy," Xander said, pocketing his weapons.  
"Stomp when you're approaching, at least. Or maybe we can get you a cat collar  
with a bell on it."

"Very funny, Xander," Angel said, taking Buffy into his arms. They kissed briefly.

"Angel," Willow and Cordelia sighed again.

Buffy shot them a murderous glare. They giggled.

"Anything interesting happen?" Angel asked.

"Nah. So far, only Mr. Grover has made an appearance. And it took him way too  
long to get here," Buffy said, rubbing her rear. Angel watched her do that and  
wiggled his eyebrows. "I'll do that for you," he whispered. Buffy grinned.

"Um...guys. It looks like more company is coming," Oz said, pointing into  
the distance. About ten vampires were slowly walking up to the group, still to far  
for Buffy's slayersense to have kicked in.

"Well, you all know what to do," Buffy said, getting her stakes ready. They nodded  
and paired up, back to back, weapons drawn. They waited. But not for long.

The vampires attacked swiftly and fiercly. The slayerettes mainly used their  
holy waterguns to blind the vampires before staking them. The Slayer and Angel  
just used their hand to hand skills. They did not see the figure watching.

*****

Duncan watched amazed at the fluidity of the fighting style of the Slayer, as well  
as that of her fighting partner. He also watched in awe at the remainder of the  
group's courage for facing the monsters. When they had dispatched the  
vampires, he decided to approach them.

"Well, done," Duncan began, as he put his sword away, only to be knocked flat  
on the ground by Buffy. "Hey!" 

Buffy looked down at the man in front of her. "Sorry about that," she said,  
getting off of him. "What are you doing here? Don't you know it isn't safe to be  
hanging around cemetaries at night?"

"Didn't stop you, now, did it?" Duncan asked sarcastically, standing up. 

Buffy just looked at him. The other slayerettes stood around nervously,  
still hyped up from their recent fight.

"Nice fighting technique you have going for you," Duncan said. "You guys work well  
together."

"You've been watching us?" Willow asked, moving closer to Oz. 

Angel stepped next to Buffy, his face returning to normal before Duncan saw  
his vampiric features. "Do you know this guy, Buffy," he asked.

"Yeah. This is a friend of Giles. I don't know what he's doing here,  
though," she said. "What _are_ you doing here?"

"I wanted to see the Slayer in action," Duncan said simply.

"What, is there a billboard somewhere that reads 'Buffy Summers is the Slayer'?"  
Buffy said exasperately.

"Oh, no, nothing like that," Duncan laughed. "I know all about Slayers and the  
other types of things that go bump in the night."

"Oh, really," Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow. "And just how do you know all this?"

"Let's just say, I've been around for awhile," Duncan replied.

"Buffy? Can we go now?" Xander asked. "We have that big bio test tomorrow and  
I for one need to actually study for it."

"You, Xander, study?" Willow gasped. "Is this a new trend or something?"

"Hey, I care about how I do in school," Xander replied.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Xander, right. And I'm the Queen of England."

"More like the Queen of Snobs," Xander retored.

Cordelia and Xander began to fight as they wandered off. Oz and Willow waved to  
Buffy and Angel and walked after them.

"So, Mr. MacLeod, will there be anything else? Or may we depart your company?"  
Buffy asked sarcastically.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something. I know this is going to sound  
strange, but has..." Duncan trailed off, his senses picking up another Immortal nearby.  
He turned his head towards the sound of a motorcycle.

"Buffy, are you ok?" Angel asked. Buffy was holding her head.

"Yeah, Angel. I'm fine. One of those vamps must have kicked me too hard."

She looked at Duncan and saw that he was moving off towards to sound.

"Is he holding a Kitana?" She asked, walking quickly after him. She had just  
caught up with him when the figure from the motorcycle climbed off the bike.

"Mac!" The figure yelled, heading towards Duncan.

"Ritchie? Is that you?" He asked, putting his sword away. Buffy looked in  
askance at Angel. Angel just shrugged.

"Yeah. Joe told me you were here and since I was in the area, I thought I'd say hi.  
What are you doing hanging around a cemetary?" Ritchie Ryan asked his Immortal friend.

"Just visiting *old* friends," he grinned at Ritchie. "Ritchie, this is Buffy  
and...I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" he said, gesturing to Angel.

"Angel," Angel said, reaching out to shake Ritchie's hand.

"Wow! Your hand is cold!" Ritchie said before moving onto Buffy. He brought her  
hand to his lips and kissed it. "M'lady."

"Knock it off, Ritchie," Duncan said as Buffy pulled her hand back. "You'll have  
to excuse my friend. He's a pain in the ass."

"Hey!"

Buffy and Angel laughed. "Well, Mr. MacLeod, if there isn't anything else,  
we really need to be going. School tomorrow," Buffy said.

"Goodnight," Duncan said. "I'd like to talk with you tomorrow, if I may."

"Sure. We meet in the library everyday. Just stop by. Maybe I can get out of class."

Duncan laughed and watched as Angel and Buffy walked off, hand in hand.

"So, Duncan," Ritchie began. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"I'm here to pick up a book and find a missing Immortal," Duncan said.

"'Missing Immortal?' I thought the Watcher's knew where everyone was?" Ritchie  
said.

"Well, not this one Ritchie. So, keep a look out, will you. I know he or she is  
in this area."

"Sure thing, Duncan. Wanna grab some coffee?"

"Lead on," Duncan replied. The two friends walked off into the night.

**Part Three**

Duncan and Ritchie entered Sunnydale High School the next morning and made  
their way to the library without being stopped.

"Rupert, are you here?" Duncan asked as they entered the library.

"Hello, Duncan. I believe that I have found what you are looking for,"  
Giles replied, stepping from his office. "Oh, hello," he said, nodding to Ritchie.

"Ritchie Ryan, Rupert Giles." The two men shook hands. "He's a friend of mine  
who's decided to help my find the missing Immortal."

"Are you an Immortal as well, Mr. Ryan?" Giles asked.

"It's Ritchie. And, yeah, I am. Mac filled me in last night on what's going on,"  
Ritchie said.

"I have to compliment you, Rupert, on your Slayer. She is a remarkable fighter.  
I wouldn't mind sparring with her," Duncan said.

"Oh, by all means. I could use a break. I shall set it up when she checks in...  
if she ever gets here that is," Giles said, looking at his watch. "That girl is  
never on time."

Duncan and Ritchie suddenly turned towards the door, their hands moving to their  
respective sword hilts. 

"Speak of the devil," Giles said as the Slayer and her friends entered the library.

"Hey Giles. Mr. MacLeod. Mr. Ryan," Buffy said while moving over to the library  
table. She plopped down into a chair and laid her head on the hard surface.  
"Sleep. I need more sleep."

Willow and Cordelia looked at Ritchie. Then they looked at each other. Then they  
giggled. Oz and Xander rolled their eyes and joined Buffy at the table.

"This is Ritchie Ryan," Giles said, nodding to Ritchie. Ritchie smiled and winked  
at the ladies.

"Hey," he said.

"Not to be rude or anything," Cordelia began. 

"Cordy, you're always rude," Xander said.

"Shut up, moron. As I was saying, before the brainless one interrupted, shouldn't  
you be in school?" she asked Ritchie.

"I'm older than I look," Ritchie responded. "I'm actually 26. Duncan here is  
much older than he looks, too."

"Ritchie..." Duncan warned. Ritchie smiled innocently. 

"Funny, I wouldn't have pegged you for much older than your thirties," Cordelia  
said, looking Duncan over.

"Cordy!" Xander said, turning his girlfriend away from Duncan. "Be any more  
obnoxious, why don't you."

"Me, obnoxious. Speak for yourself, lame-o," Cordelia said.

"Guys! Guys! I'm trying to sleep here," Buffy said. "For some reason I keep  
getting a sharp headache and I'd really rather get rid of it _before_ that  
bio test."

"Well, somebody should have gone home last night, instead of playing smoochie  
face with our resident dead boy," Xander said to her. She glared at him.

Duncan and Ritchie watched on in amusement. "Was I ever that young?" Duncan  
asked aloud. 

"Only a very long time ago, my friend," Ritchie said clapping him on the shoulder.

"Buffy, how did it go last night," Giles asked, used to the groups bantering.

"Great! We offed 11 vamps, no problem," Buffy looked up and smiled.

"We sliced them, we diced them, we turned them to dust," Xander jumped up and  
down in a ridiculous dance. "The Scooby Gang does it again!"

"Xander, sit down," Cordelia said, pulling her boyfriend. She looked at Ritchie  
and Duncan. "You'll have to excuse him. He ate too much paste as a child."

Xander stuck his tongue out at her.

"Hey, you two," Willow began, sitting on Oz's lap. "We do have guests in our midst.  
Why don't you go find a closet?" Oz and Buffy laughed. Xander blushed and Cordelia glared.

Buffy looked up at Duncan. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She gestured  
to her friends. "You can talk in front of them. We try not to keep secrets from  
each other."

"I was wondering, well, let me start at the beginning. Rupert, have you explained  
to them what an Immortal is?" Duncan said.

"Acutally, it has never come up before. I'll let you explain it, since, after all,  
you are an expert," Giles smiled at his own joke.

"Aren't vampires immortals?" Buffy asked.

"Yes. But this is a different type of immortal," Duncan began. "The Immortals which  
I am speaking of are 100% human, with all of a human's attributes and faults.  
We are players in the 'Game.'"

"Wait, hold on there, cowboy. 'We'?" Buffy asked.

"Both Mr. MacLeod and Mr. Ryan are Immortals, Buffy," Giles said.

The group looked astonished. Ritchie and Duncan smiled.

"You mean, when you say you are older than you look, you really are older than  
you look?" Willow asked, fascinated.

"I really am only 26," Ritchie said. "I have only been an Immortal for a  
few years. Duncan on the other hand..."

They looked at Duncan expectantly.

"I'm 406 years old," Duncan said.

Everybody's eyes bulged. "He's older than Angel!" Willow exclaimed before  
clamping a hand over her mouth. 

"Angel? Is he the fellow you were with last night?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, that's my boyfriend. He's a vampire," Buffy said.

Now it was Duncan and Ritchie's turn to look astonished.

"Oh, don't worry. He has his soul back, _without_ a happiness clause,"  
Buffy said, as if that explained everything.

"Yeah, he's Mr. Nice Not-So-Cryptic-As-Before guy again," Willow added. Then she  
groaned when she realized that she gave something else away.

"You'll have to excuse my girlfriend. I think she's been drinking coffee  
again," Oz said.

"Buffy, I wouldn't mind speaking with Angel. Compare historical notes and  
whatnot," Duncan said.

"Sure. No prob. Just come back later tonight. We're all going to meet back here  
after the sun goes down before heading off to the Bronze," Buffy responded.

Duncan nodded. Just then the bell rang. The teenagers all groaned.

"Test time! Ugh!" Buffy complained. The group all headed for the door.  
"See ya!" "Later, Giles!"

Duncan and Ritchie sat in the seats vacated by the teens.

"They are a very energetic bunch. You must have your hands full, Rupert," Duncan said.

"Quite right, Duncan. It's a wonder I still have my sanity, with what they put  
me through," Giles replied. Ritchie and Duncan laughed.

"I finally found the reference to Vivan Montgomery you were looking for,"  
Giles said, walking to his office and retrieving one of the Watcher's Diaries.  
"And I think I may know who your missing Immortal is, although we do need to test that."

Duncan took the diary from Giles. "We can test it easily by two means. We can either  
kill the person and hope they come back to life. Or we can seperate the group and  
have them one by one come into the library."

"Well, I certainly choose the second option over the first. But may I question  
how the second option works?" Giles said.

"Well, Immortals have sort of a early warning signal when another Immortal  
is nearby," Ritchie said. "It's almost like a slight headache pounding in the back of  
your head."

"Well, the students will not return to the library until this evening, seeing that  
I have given them the afternoon off," Giles said. "We shall try it then."

**Part Four**

Duncan and Ritchie were prepared this time for when the teenagers arrived at  
the library, knowing one of them was the elusive Immortal.

"Hey Giles! Guys!" Buffy said as the usual group wandered into the library. Suddenly,  
Buffy perked up at a figure she saw in the stacks. "Angel!" She ran up the stairs  
and embraced him. "Hi."

Duncan and Ritchie had not noticed the vampire arriving, even though they had  
spent the day with Giles. "When did you get here?" Ritchie asked.

"A few minutes ago," Angel replied heading down the stairs with Buffy.

"He used the back way," Buffy replied. 

"But the sun hasn't gone down yet," Ritchie said, looking quizically at Angel.

Angel glanced sharply at Buffy.

"Don't worry. He knows. He's an Immortal, too, like Mr. MacLeod, but in a  
different way," Buffy told him. "There's a way into the library from the sewers, so  
Angel doesn't have to worry about that," Buffy explained.

Angel nodded to Ritchie and Duncan. "I've heard of your kind. Maybe we can  
compare histories."

"I'd like that, Angel," Duncan said smiling. "But first, we need to conduct an  
experiment. Rupert, I'll let you do the honors."

"Ok. I know this is going to sound strange, but there is a need for all of you to go  
to the gym. Then, one at a time, I need for you to come back to the library," Giles  
said.

"Why, Giles? What's up?" Buffy asked her Watcher.

"Well, it seems that one of you is an Immortal," Giles replied.

The group looked at one another. 

"Angel, since we know that you are not the Immortal in question, you may stay here.  
The rest of you, head to the gym," Giles said. The group left the library,  
debating to each other who was going to return first.

"Giles, do you know who it is?" Angel asked, leaning against a bookcase.

"I have my guess," Giles replied with a mysterious smile on his face. "I think these  
two do as well, considering the reading material I have given to them."

Ritchie and Duncan nodded. "If it is who I think it is, the Immortals who are  
heavily involved in the Game are going to have their hands full."

Willow entered the library at that moment. "Is it me?" she asked.

"No. Sorry..er...Willow, correct?" Willow nodded to Duncan.

"That's a relief. I don't think I could handle being around forever," she said,  
moving to sit down.

Shortly thereafter Oz arrived. Duncan and Ritchie shook their heads no towards  
Giles. "Not him," Ritchie said.

Oz picked up Willow and put her in his lap. "Good. It's bad enough being a werewolf,"  
he said. "But to be an immortal one, jeez, that would be a downer." 

Duncan and Ritchie raised their eyebrows at that statement, but decided that if there  
was a vampire with a soul, a werewolf could exist as well.

"Quite a collection of friends you have, Rupert," Duncan said. Xander entered next.

"Is it me? Is it me?" he said hopefully.

"Sorry," Duncan said. Xander's face was so crestfallen, Ritchie and Duncan laughed. 

Xander went over to Angel. "Hey dead boy."

"Hey, toothpick," Angel retorted.

"Down boy," Xander said, moving away. "Jeez, some guys just can't take a joke..."

Cordelia entered next. "Xander, don't think this is over yet," she said heading straight  
for the young man. Xander said "Yipes" and took off for the second floor stacks.  
Cordelia followed him. "Xander, get back here, you spineless twit. You have some  
nerve referring to me as..."

Angel looked at Duncan. "Not her, I hope." Duncan shook his head. "Good. I don't  
think that anyone would survive eternity with Cordelia around." Willow and Oz laughed.

Suddenly, Duncan and Ritchie looked towards the door. A few moments later, Buffy  
walked in.

"What?" she said, rubbing her head. "Do I have something on me?" She looked down  
and examined her clothes carefully.

Duncan and Ritchie looked at each other, then turned to Giles and smiled. Giles  
smiled back. "It seems we have ourselves a winner," Giles said.

Angel looked sharply at Giles, then at Duncan and Ritchie.

"Did you just make a joke, Giles?" Willow asked.

"In a way, Willow. You see, Buffy is the Immortal."

"WHAT!" Buffy yelled, astonishment written all over her face. "ME?"

Angel's heart beat faster, even though that was impossible for a vampire.

"Yes, Buffy, you," Giles said, smiling at his protoge. "It took me awhile to figure  
it out. Remember when Kendra appeared and you were all upset because there was suppose  
to be 'only one' slayer?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah. She arrived because I had technically died, even though  
Xander brought me back to life."

"Well, Buffy," Duncan said standing up. "You would have come back to life even  
without your friend Xander's help. You see, you are Immortal."

Willow and Oz decided to go find Cordelia and Xander to tell them the news.

"Oh, my god!" Buffy exclaimed. Then she threw her arms around Angel. There were  
bloody tears in his eyes. He held her closely, the news seeping into his brain. His  
Buffy was going to be with him for a very long time.

Giles cleared his throat. Buffy turned. "Sorry, Giles. It's just...this is _such_  
great news! I mean, how often can a girl with a boyfriend who's a vampire say that  
she can live as long as he does, without becoming a vampire, too, that is." 

Giles just looked at her, not understanding a single word she had said.  
He shook his head. 

"Buffy," Duncan said. "There is a lot I need to explain and teach you about  
being an Immortal. Giles agreed that, if you wish, we can work out together."

"Sounds like a plan," Buffy said. The rest of the Slayerettes emerged from the  
stacks to congradulate Buffy. Xander and Cordelia looked a little messed up.

"Geez, you two!" Buffy said, looking at Xander and Cordelia. "We can't leave you  
alone for five minutes..." Both the targets blushed.

" _Buffy_ ," Xander said. Everybody laughed.

**Epilogue**

Buffy and Duncan were sword fighting in the library as Ritchie, Giles and Angel watched.

"She's very good," Ritchie commented as Buffy flipped over Duncan and attacked  
him from behind.

"I think she should have no trouble surviving in the Game," Duncan said,  
breaking off the fight.

"I only fear that now not only is she responsible for her duties as the Slayer,  
but has to be wary of Immortals," Giles said.

"No sweat, Giles," Buffy said,toweling off her face. "Now I have Immortalsense  
as well as Slayersense. As long as I don't get bit by a radio active spider,  
we should be just fine."

They all laughed.

*****

That night, Angel pulled Buffy into his arms, loving her, with the knowledge that  
they could be together...forever.

 

The End


End file.
